


A Broken Promise As I Awake

by flareonfury



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU. Takes place shortly after Scott left Madelyne. It’s a missing scene from the comics. It was inspired by my poem "Broken Promises & Hearts". </p><p>Published on 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Promise As I Awake

Hoping against all hope that this wasn’t a dream, Madelyne hugged Scott very hard. Scott laughed softly and hugged her back. “What’s wrong Maddie? Missed me that much? I just went to the store for milk for breakfast!” 

Madelyne pulled back in anger. “What’s wrong?! You left me yesterday! You left me, but not only me, but our son, your son! How could that not be wrong?!” 

Scott’s laughter had ended when she pulled away, and a frown fell upon his face. Confusion graced his slightly rough skin of years of heroism. Scott shook his head, “Maddie, I never left you or Nathan, You must have had a nightmare. I would never leave you, I love you. That’s why I married you, red.” 

“A nightmare?” Relief flooded her mind and body as she sat down on the chair beside her. “I can’t believe it was a nightmare, it felt… it felt real. It felt very real, my pain, my anger; it was so strong that I was so sure it was real.” Tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at the man she loved with all her heart. 

Kneeling beside her, Scott held her in his arms and gently rocked her as she cried. Scott whispered over and over that he loved her and would never leave her. 

Madelyne woke up suddenly when she heard Nathan’s cry. Tears welled up as she realized that she just had a nightmare. Glancing at the empty space beside her, more tears came; she quickly left to take care of Nathan.


End file.
